Love is a bond no one can break Right?
by The Potal
Summary: Miwa finds out who her real father is. Now she, Splinter, and the turtles must try to live a semi-normal life. But what will happen when Splinter is captured? Or when the Rat King comes back? Mostly emotional fluff, with an occanisal flip of Drama and Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Miaw finds out.

"Bye guys!" April yelled, swinging her backpack onto her back, and dragging Casey along. "Bye!" everyone yelled. Well, everyone that is, except Master Splinter. I watched from my hiding spot as he meditated.

"I know you're there," he said suddenly. "How?!" I whispered as I slowly got out of my hiding spot. "You're not the best when it comes to hiding." That's when I noticed it. A picture of my family. It all suddenly hit.

"Don't let him get her!" my father yelled above the now rising flames. My mother nodded. The heat was unbearable as my mother picked me up. I had started to cry. "It's okay Miaw, it's okay. Everything will be okay," my mother smoothed. "Hello Tang Shen." My mother gasped and turned to see Oko Saki. "How could you Oko Saki? I love only Hamoto. I always knew you were just a monster deep down." "Oh, you're going to see how much of a monster I really am," Oko Saki said slowly.

That was all I remembered. "Do you remember that night?" my real father asked. I nodded. "I do now." Father stood and walked up to me. He seemed as scared as I was about this pediment. So, I bowed, like I would with the Shredder. "I'm so, so sorry Father." Suddenly, something hairy and gentle hugged me. I looked up to find my father hugging me gently. "H-how could you forgive me s-so easily?" "It's not your fault. You were brainwashed." I nodded as he let go, holding in tears. "Can I ask you one question, Father?" "Yes Miwa." "Why are you giant rat?" Father sighed deeply and sat down besides me. "15 years ago, I had left Japan and lived in America. One day, while taking four baby turtles home to my apartment, I stumbled into the Kraang and was covered in mutagen." "Oh." "What's she doing here?" Ralf suddenly yelled from the doorway. I looked up to find him scowling at me and Father. Father stood "She'll be staying with us for a while." "But how can we even trust her?" Donnie asked, appearing in the doorway. "Donatello and Raphael! She'll be able to stay here with you four giving her respect because I said so. Understand?!" Leo and Mickey, now appearing at the doorway as well, sighed. "Yes Sensei," all four turtles said, bowing their heads. I grinned. I was defiantly going to like this...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks now since I had found out. Everyone but April(she would be gone an additional five weeks for the contest she was in on TV) had begun to accept me. That is, but Casey.

I was bored. Walking home from school, it was hard not to. That's when I heard it. "Oh Daddy, I love you!" "I love you too sweetie!" I looked around the corner and saw a little girl, age I'm guessing four, hugging her dad. I couldn't take it. Not yet anyway. Ever since I learned that Shredder wasn't my real father, and Splinter was, all I wanted was things to go to the TV way of normal. Where the teenage girl walks home from school to find her normal human father, and not have to worry about a fish with legs or bone dogs. Where I would have normal brothers, not turtles, with one that once tried to flirt with me.

"Donnie! Ralph! Father! Leo? Anyone?" "In here Miwa," Donnie yelled from his lab. "Where's everyone else?" "Sensia's in the training room, Ralph and Casey are off fighting Foot drones, and Leo and Mickey went to get pizza." "Oh. See you later Donnie."

I walked into the training room , expecting my father to be meditating or training. I gasped when I saw a sword next to his chest, ready to kill himself, with his eyes glowing red. "Father!? Father!" Father suddenly snapped out of his trance and fell to the floor. "Father!" I rushed to his side. "I am f-fine." "Fine!? You almost killed yourself!" "The Rat King has returned." "Rat King?" "Dr. Falco. He has the ability to control all rat's minds, including mine at times." "I'' call the guys. I'll stay with you and they can stop him." "Yes. Hurry."

"Casey! Pick up!" "Yes?" "I need you and Ralph to go and stop this evil Dr. Falco the King of Rat's Minds, at times guy. He's back and he almost got Father to kill himself while he was in control of him." I could hear Casey sigh. "Not again!" "Just go!" I hanged up. "Donnie, we've got the pizza!" I heard Mickey yell as he and Leo entered the lair.

"Ahhhhh!" Mickey yelled as he walked in and saw Splinter lifting the sword again. I turned around and gasped. "Father!" Father suddenly snapped out of his trance. He sighed and fell. "Sensei?" Leo said worriedly. "The Rat King has returned."

I searched through Donnie's scientific stuff. _If there was a way to make a mutant, there has to be a way to make an unmutant. Right? _I thought. _There._

A tub of mutantgen was hidden under a pile of books. I pulled it out and started to work. I think I ended up putting in six vials of Mutantgen Man DNA, two vials of Ice-cream Kitty DNA, and one drop of my own blood. "Here, little kitty, here little kitty."

I poured little less than half of the mutantgen in the cat's water bowl. It hurriedly drank it up. "Meow." I sighed. Suddenly though…..

The cat's ice cream skin seemed to melt away and there was a normal cat. I smiled slyly.


End file.
